Norway class
| operator= Starfleet | active= 2370s | armament= Phasers }} The Norway-class was a type of Federation starship in service with Starfleet during the 2370s. Armament included a phaser emitter mounted on the dorsal . The keel of the ship class resembled the hull of the . In 2373, at least four Norway-class vessels saw action at the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) Ships commissioned ;Named * (NCC-64923) ;Unnamed *[[Unnamed Norway class starships|Unnamed Norway-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * * (display graphic) * (display graphic) Background information Studio model The Norway-class starship was one of the four CGI models designed by Alex Jaeger, once referred to by him as being "''Voyager''–esque", for the Battle of Sector 001 in . (American Cinematographer, December 1996, p. 70) One single image of a CGI rendering of the model has been featured in the reference book Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies, the only one published to date. During the pre-production phase of the film, the producers approved alternative backups for ship names and registries. The ship scale sheet showing the back-up names and registries can be found on . The CGI model of the Norway-class was constructed at Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) by Larry Tan and Paul Theren, executed in the software for animation, and software for the model itself. One year later, ILM was requested by Paramount Pictures to hand over their CGI models made for First Contact – the Norway amongst them – to Digital Muse for reprogramming in the software, in preparation for use in the upcoming season six episode , but the Norway design was never again featured. One of the apparent factors for the model of the Norway not appearing in later productions following First Contact, was according to DS9 Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes at the conclusion of Deep Space Nine s sixth season, that "the Norway needs to be resurfaced and modified," further stating that it "may be done on later episodes." http://groups.google.com/group/alt.tv.star-trek.ds9/msg/5fa327fe0033b5ab This was apparently never completed, and, as rumor had it, the CGI files for the Norway were either lost http://www.starshipmodeler.com/trek/jc_norway.htm or corrupted http://trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=1351828&postcount=4, the latter the more likely as it was something Stipes himself hinted at in an earlier blog entry, "I believe we removed the ''Norway-class for technical reasons''". Stipes made that comment on the occasion of the Deep Space Nine season five finale episode , where Jaeger's other designs made their first reappearance in a live-action production. Unlike his three other ship designs, this made First Contact the only CGI appearance of the Norway design in the live-action franchise. Though the class has never appeared on screen again as a model since First Contact, it did re-appear as display image graphics, they featuring in Deep Space Nine s and s . The latter display prop, which clearly reads "[http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/73632265e25efd09167fc4e29195f117 Norway-class]", was later sold as in the August 2007 It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$2,025.00. The Deep Space Nine transparency was lifted from Doug Drexler's art he made for representation of the class in the Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (p. 154). Representations of the Norway-class were for the aforementioned reasons conspicuously absent from any later official franchise publications and/or productions until 2015; for the British partwork publication Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, a new CGI model had to be constructed from the ground up for representation in that publication – adhering to the specifications as given in the Deep Space Nine Technical Manual – , a chore that was handled by Digital Modeler Fabio Passaro, giving fans finally a detailed close-up look at the hitherto ethereal starship class. In the magazine, the upper side of the ship shows the six mentioned phaser cannons, but looking at the underside, there are three additional phaser cannons on the underside, one being lighted with the bit NCC-64923 at the front, and two at the back-edges near the position-lights, as well as a possible fourth one right between the hangar-doors, giving the Norway-class at least nine instead of six phaser-cannons, when comparing the naming of the armament in the overview-page with the underside of the ship. Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the reference book Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: ASDB Integration Section, Spacedock 1, Earth * Type: Medium Cruiser * Accommodation: 190 officers and crew; 500 personnel evacuation limit * Power Plant: One 1,500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system * Dimensions: Length, 364.77 meters; beam, 225.61 meters; height, 52.48 meters * Mass: 622,000 metric tonnes * Performance: Warp 9.7 for 12 hours * Armament: Six type-10 phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers Apocrypha In the video game Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, it was stated that a Norway-class starship had a crew complement of 337 personnel, including three passengers and fourteen dependents. *''Norway''-class ship names in Starfleet Command III: **USS Aliyah **USS Assawari **USS De Ruyter **USS Defence **USS Glorie **USS Groton **USS Iowa **USS Kortenauer **USS Medina **USS Meko **USS Michigan **USS Mikasa **USS Missouri **USS Naken **USS North Carolina **USS Norway **USS Olympia **USS Pervenetz **USS Piorun **USS Vosper **USS Warspite The Norway-class is also a playable ship in Star Trek: Legacy. Further reading *''Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, issue 61, December 2015 External link * cs:Třída Norway de:Norway-Klasse ja:ノルウェー級 nl:Norway klasse Category:Federation starship classes